Biological activity, ranging from gene activation to enzyme regulation, occurs through molecular interactions, and its regulation can be described as a redistribution of intermolecular interactions through chemical modifications or ligand binding. Unfortunately, when a protein interacts with two partners through remote binding sites, molecular mechanisms that would explain how changes within proteins alter the communication between proteins are often elusive. This challenge limits designing drugs that could alter interactions to rescue abnormal biological activity. The conundrum also applies to microbial enzymatic factories called nonribosomal peptide synthetases (NRPSs). NRPSs use contiguous protein domains to incorporate and assemble simple substrates into complex products in an assembly line fashion. The products are often valuable therapeutics, including antibiotics (bacitracin), antitumor agents (bleomycin), and immunosuppressants (rapamycin), but others confer virulence to pathogens (E. coli, V. cholerae, Y. pestis). NRPSs are the focus of much interest because engineering them to incorporate different substrates could produce novel pharmaceuticals. However, like assembly lines in factories, NRPSs are not static, and their domains interact transiently in a dynamic architecture. Thus, understanding the molecular mechanisms of NRPSs, and potentially engineering them, is tantamount to solving a dynamic, multi-dimensional puzzle. Notably, it is unknown how substrates interact with some domains, and how these interactions, in turn, promote communication between several partner domains, which is the situation we described above for proteins. We found that structural dynamics within domains respond to substrates to promote interactions between domains, and that they couple remote binding sites and enzymatic active sites. That is, dynamics contain keys to understanding both substrate recognition and remote communication. This proposal aims to provide a molecular description of the dynamics within critical NRPS domains and reveal its function in substrate and partner domain recognition. We will use nuclear magnetic resonance, which can describe experimentally dynamics at the atomic-level, to describe dynamic responses when domains interact with each other, and with substrates as they do during synthesis. The studies are supplemented with functional assays, computational methods, and crystallography, and will answer longstanding questions about protein communication, enzyme mechanisms, and remote communication within proteins. The results will provide a basis to engineer exogenous substrate recognition into NRPSs, a condition for producing new pharmaceuticals through NRPS reprogramming.